


Death's Door

by LittleWolf98



Series: Grim's Tales [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf98/pseuds/LittleWolf98
Summary: This is a story about the Grim Reaper and how he helps people of all religions find the Afterlife that they either deserve or were promised





	Death's Door

Death has always been around, since the dawn of man. People would live out their time on Earth and once the time came, they would pass on to the other side. The character that played that role was Grim. Grim would take people through whatever they believed would happen when they were alive, and after he would take them to the area of Afterlife that matched up with whatever was decided for them. 

Starting in the period of Ancient Egypt, the Grimm Reaper was fond of seeing the rituals take place when someone had passed on. Grim stood next to the dying man placing a hand on his heart, this would cause the man to begin to feel cold to the touch. the Egyptians would take the man in to begin his rituals. As the man passed away the Egyptians would begin the wrapping process of his corpse. Grim knew that they believed the Ba of this man would return every night to gain new life in the Afterlife. Grim stood next to the Spirit (Ba) of the man who had just passed and allowed him to see the ritual being carried out so that he knew that in the afterlife he would be able to strive. Not all people believed in this kind of thing, and those people would not be able to see this carried out before them. 

"They honored me with a proper burial," The man said smiling with what seemed to be tears running from his eyes. he looked to Grim but could only see darkness where a face would be. The figure next to him was tall, roughly six feet, and wore a black ragged cloak that hovered just above the ground. He could tell the figure was a skeleton of some kind by the pale white hand that showed from the sleeves of the cloak. "Are you to bring me to The Hall of the Two Truths?" the man pondered. The Skeleton did not answer but outstretched a hand to the man.

Taking the hand, and feeling the same cold he had before death, he followed the skeleton to The Hall of the Two Truths. Grim and the man walked into a room that seemed to be completely gilded in Gold. the rooms from top to bottom were covered in the same writings as the Tombs back on the living plane. this gave the man hope as his people had properly commended the Gods with the correct markings. All-around him were the servants of the gods. They wore green gilded gowns that glittered with the light of the golden torches. The hall before him was massive and he could see the part Alligator, Hippo, Cheetah demon named Ammu sitting on a platform near the Scale. Just the mere sight of the demon was enough to make the man's heart began to race. He knew that he had done nothing wrong, yet he still felt terrified that his heart would belong to Ammu. The man stared in awe as he saw the daughter of Ra, Ma'at, before him. He bowed his head to the Goddess and glanced towards the Skeleton. The skeleton had not bowed and instead gestured to him with a single wave of their hand. Much to the man's surprise, Ma'at bowed to the skeleton. After Ma'at had risen to her formal stature the man also rose. Ma'at looked to the man, "You are here to be judged, should you pass the test of the Two Truths, you will begin your journey into the Afterlife. But should you fail, you will be devoured by the demon Ammu." The man bowed his head again knowing that he had not done any evil in his time among the living. 

He began slowly going down the list of the Negative Confession, "I have not committed sin. I have not committed robbery with violence. I have not slain Men and Women. I have not stolen grain. I have not slain the cattle belonging to the God." The man continued his 42 Negative Confessions all the way through, all of which he swore he had never done.

Ma'at reached down and pulled the heart of the man from his spirit placing it on the scale. She then moved to the other side and a painstakingly slow pace before pulling a feather from her headdress and placing it on the other side of the scale. In what could only have felt like an eternity of slow shifting back and forth of the scales they finally rested and came to a complete stop. The man stared completely relieved at the Scale that was weighed down more by the Feather of Truth and Justice. Ma'at turns and smiles at the man "You have passed the Trial of the Heart, you will be allowed to begin your journey into the Afterlife. Be warned the journey you begin will be a long one." Ma'at replaced the man's Heart into his spirit and steps aside revealing a gateway behind her. 

Before leaving the man turned to the skeleton that had been his guide to the afterlife, and bowed his head in respect. "Thank you Anubis" he spoke before turning back to the gateway and stepping through the threshold into the Field of Reeds, the paradise that he had lived his whole life hoping to attain. As he stepped in he was greeted by his loved ones that had been here long before he was and even met a few that had not been alive at the time of his birth. The man knew that without Anubis showing him the way he would have never made it.

Ma'at looked to Grim and smiled. "You are an honest agent of Death. Leading people to their determined Afterlife and staying with them until the final decision is made. You are also the most terrifying force in all planes of existence, not even us gods are beyond your reach." 

"I just deliver those whose time has expired to the end that they were promised by the life in which they lived. If, and when, a gods time has come, they will be made aware and I again will come to their side and escort them, as I do with every passenger of Death." The voice was ghastly but calming to the goddess. Grim turned taking his leave from the Hall. He had other people to escort.

Grim wasn't the only Reaper in the planes of existence. Reapers came in all forms, but Grim was a simple Skeleton. Unsure of how seeing as Death never claimed Reapers. The cloak was something chosen by Grim due to its ambiguity. Grim was under the Domain of Ancient Egypt by default. Each Reaper was manifested in an are and bound to it by mystical forces. The only forces that were stronger than the Reapers. Reapers had the power to cause anything that lived in any plane to cease that function and carry on to an afterlife by design of the mystical forces. The Reapers had a network in the Aether plane where they could meet to gather and pass information as well as attempt to trade domains. Some Reapers were bound to follow Warmongers and gather the victims of them. Those Reapers always wanted to get out of the profession and go somewhere where they are greeted as equals and not saviors of the scarred. Reapers that followed Warmongers were usually the first to greet those who had been murdered in a war or were raped and killed immediately following. Reapers try to reach out to the Mystical Power and force it to remove the Warmongers from the living plane due to these problems but the Power never answered.

Grim never saw a bias in death. Death was something that was always certain for all living planes of existence. Though death only ever came once for every soul. Once a soul had passed between planes they were bound to the plane they finished on. The Gods used to attempt in breaking this Natural Law but going to the living plane as Mortals and then passing back into the Afterlife as Gods again. Though they learned quickly that they lost some of their Godly presence each time they repassed through the planes. Grim always made sure to remove just enough power from each god that had passed within the domain. 

On the following night, Grim decided to check into the Aether plane and see if there was a Reaper who would be willing to trade into the Ancient Egyptian domain. not because Grim no longer wished to be there but because seeing other parts of the Reaper profession has always intrigued Grim. Grim went to the normal meeting place among the plane and saw a few Reapers already gathered. One was the Reaper known as Mictlantecuhtli in his Domain. he wore a   
large feather headdress and, unlike grim, only his face was a skeleton while the rest of him was just like the humans of his domain. Next to him was Supay who wore a feather crown upon his skeleton head. the man looked sickly and always had a bundle of skulls in his hand. 

Then Grim came to find someone who might be willing to trade him domains, Hel. she was petite and tall, her figure almost mesmerizing to the average human. Her domain was on the northern side of Earth, and Hel had always wanted to be closer to the polytheism domains. Grim extended out the Domain contract item, which for Grim was a Goose Feather, one of which closely resembled that of Ma'at. Hel looked over the contract item and then handed Grim hers, which was a large tool known as a Scythe. Grim clutched the scythe in a hand and rose to leave. The domain he now had a contract over was one that he would soon come to learn was full of the evilest people to be seen on the living plane in centuries.


End file.
